


Want To

by Codexfawkes



Series: Past and Future Imperfect [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clint saw Darcy she was wearing cut-off jeans and a bikini top that was illegal in most southern states. When she starts dancing to a song he can’t hear he decides he’s in hell, when she shakes her ass and waves he knows he is. Doesn’t stop him from enjoying it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. This fic was inspired by the song of the same title by Sugarland.

The first time Clint saw Darcy, is on the roof of the building Foster is working out of. She was wearing cut-off jeans and a bikini top that was illegal in most southern states. When she starts dancing to a song he can’t hear he decides he’s in hell, when she shakes her ass and waves he knows he is. Doesn’t stop him from enjoying it though. After Thor failed to claim his hammer, Clint’d been sent off to babysit two baby agents who were trailing Thor and Eric. When he’d spotted the curvy brunette at the end of the bar, he’d only taken a split second before sliding onto the stool beside her.

“Whiskey sour and another whatever that is for the lady.,” he said to the bartender sliding his SHIELD credit card across the polished wood to start a tab. Darcy cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Pretty ballsy for a jackbooted thug who stole my IPod.,” she said knocking back the rest of her Jameson and ginger.

“Ballsy is pretty much my entire way of life.,” he quipped shooting her a toothy grin. Darcy snorted in laughter and grinned back.

“Nice dance moves by the way.” Clint said bumping her arm with his own.

“Oddly enough, it’s a bit creepier now that I know you were being paid to watch me rather than putting a file in the spank bank.” Darcy commented smirking at him. Clint laughed, loud and honest, at her blunt statement.

“Would it help if I told you I multi-tasked?” he asked with a wink. Darcy leaned forward with a matching smirk, the t-shirt she was wearing tightening across the front from the movement.

“Only if I get to watch.,” she teased running a finger down his arm. Clint fought hard not to react to the sparks that followed her touch, the instant heat that left the rest of his arm feeling almost chilled by comparison. He almost didn’t say it. Coulson would have his ass for abandoning his unofficial post. He knew every practical, smart, good damn reason to keep his fucking mouth shut. But he hadn’t been lying when he’d told her ballsy was his life.

“You want to get out of here?”

Darcy’s eyes widened in surprise, she wasn’t expecting him to say that. She hadn’t missed that he’d been tailing Eric and Thor. She also didn’t miss the other two guys watching the increasingly rowdy pair.

“Absolutely,” she agrees after a long moment. It’s his turn to be surprised, he expects her to shoot him down. She waits patiently for him to settle the bill, argues briefly about letting him pay for her first drink but in the end agrees to call it an apology for the his part in jacking her IPod, then leads him out into the night. The walk to her trailer behind the auto showroom turned lab is silent, but not uncomfortable, and when he follows her into the small space he’s surprised to find it neat and orderly.

Darcy doesn’t do one night stands. She’s not a prude, and loves sex but she prefers to be in a relationship. So she’s surprised to find herself making the first move. Clint chuckles as she pushes against his chest indicating he should sit on the full size bed. He watches as her glasses get tucked safely away before she straddles his lap, hands automatically coming up to palm her hips.

“Can you even see me with those off?” he asked grinning as he pulled her closer.

“I can see you just fine, it’s distance I have the fuzzies with.” Darcy answered before kissing him. Clint smiled into the kiss, licking at her lips gratified when she immediately opened to him. The next little while is spent making out like teenagers, something Clint thoroughly enjoys, so when she pulls back and says “show me,” he’s confused. Until she guides his own hand to his erection with a heated grin.

“Preshow or…” he trails off hoping that isn’t all she wants from him.

“Opening act, definitely. I so want the memory of you and these arms over me as I come.” Darcy tells him, her blunt manner all the more endearing for letting him know they were on the same page with that.

“Good, cause I definitely want the memory of making you come.,” he replies rolling his hips into hers their hands still trapped between them.

They strip each other naked, slowed down by heated kisses and wandering hands but soon they’re sitting on opposite ends of the now rumpled bed watching each other. Clint knows that she couldn’t have realized that watching and being watched is one of his kinks, they barely know each other so unless she’s one of Xavier’s gifted youngsters…yeah he lucked into this situation. One hand plucking at his flat nipples, cause hell yeah guys like that too, the other teasing along his length while staring at her is pretty fucking amazing. That she’s not at all shy, playing her body like a well-tuned guitar all while her lust darkened eyes drink in his every move. It occurs to him, just before he comes, that this was a good plan because he’ll be able to last that much longer during the main event. He hears her keening moan as his eyes involuntarily slam shut and drags them open to see her arching into her own hand as she orgasms. It’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. And he’s seen Natasha Romanov naked. Granted they’d fallen into an icy river and were trying to stave off hypothermia but hell he was still human.

She gets him a towel to clean up with before climbing back onto the bed. This time he lays her out and starts at her feet working his way up, skipping all the obvious places so that by the time his mouth covers hers and his hand slides between her thighs she’s soaking wet and desperate for his touch.

“Condom?” he asks between kisses, his thumb drawing circles over her clit as two fingers move inside her curling to perfectly hit that spot inside that makes her brain melt. Darcy blindly reaches for the box she jokingly packed and stored in the cubby above the bed incredibly glad she’d had that impulse. There was a little fumbling, some snickering and finally Darcy got what she’d been fantasizing about since she’d first seen him on the roof opposite hers; Clint above her propped up on those magnificent arms as he slowly pushed into her. Once she adjusted and gave him the all clear it was mostly about hanging on, because damn if he didn’t have power in every movement. Three orgasms later she had one amazing shadow agency operative catching his breath after collapsing onto her and realized she’d never asked his name. Somehow, despite what her brain was expecting, no guilt or shame came with this revelation.

Conversation came after practical things, like cleaning up, but it did come. She’d gotten his name “Clint Barton, but most people call me Hawkeye.”

He’d found out she was allergic to nuts “No jokes about your own please.”

They talked about Thor “No really, he’s bat crap crazy. He asked for a dog big enough to ride.”

They talked about SHIELD “I never thought I’d end up one of the authority figures I used to rebel against.”

They talked about archery “I was good at it during summer camp, then I got boobs and they got in the way.”

He told her about the boat he’d tracked down and bought “It was my father’s, I remember family cruises down the river to watch the fireworks on the 4th of July.”

She told him about her stepfather “He was a drunk, forced me to drink a huge plastic cup full of orange juice tinted vodka when I was eight. I hate vodka.”

They don’t talk about what’s going to happen when the sun comes up.

They dress in silence, and just before he touches the door handle she stops him.

“Here, a souvenir.” Darcy says holding a small metal circle out to him. Clint takes the ring from her, it’s stainless steel the wide band a metallic black with a slightly smaller purple band on top. After a long moment he realizes the purple band spins. It barely fits on his pinky, but the spin is satisfying and makes him smile.

“I wish I had something…” he trails off, then after a moment’s thought whips the t-shirt back off and offers it to her with a smile. He’s pleased to see her hug it to her chest, a primal part of him roaring in approval when she promptly buries her face in it and inhales. A gentle kiss is their only goodbye and when he knocks on the door the next night she doesn’t turn him away. Jane, caught up in her own romance never notices. Darcy, happy to keep it private, never tells her. So when SHIELD rolls out of town Clint has a cord around his neck and a ring tucked under his shirt. Darcy is left with a shirt that smells like him and a few nights she will never regret.

Two years later, she walks into the communal living area of the renamed Avengers Tower and finds him lounging on the sofa. She’s wearing his shirt and he’s playing with a ring on a cord, spinning the outer purple band letting it jingle. He smirks at her through introductions, Jane has forgotten she ever met him. Darcy steps forward into his personal space ignoring everyone, including Natasha who is the only person Clint has ever mentioned her to.

“I never did get my IPod back.,” she challenges.

“I missed you too.,” he returns before tugging her against him and kissing her like he’s dreamed about doing ever since he walked out of that crappy trailer in the desert. Jane’s confused questions, Tony’s rude comments and all other noise fades to background buzzing as Clint picks her up; winding her legs around his waist as he heads for the door.

“Nice ring,” she pants in his ear as they enter the elevator.

“Nice shirt,” he answers before kissing her again. That they don’t fall or break anything on the way into his apartment is a miracle. There will be questions to answer, explanations to be given when they emerge but fuck it, they don’t care. Jane will be hurt by the secret, Thor will be protective and so will Nat. Tony will be an ass, Bruce will stay out of it and Steve will be confused. Pepper will think it’s wonderful and wish Phil was there to see Clint so relaxed and happy. But for now, tonight, it’ll just be them. Like it was in that crappy trailer and they’re both okay with that.


End file.
